Return from Purgatory
by darkcuriosity
Summary: set after DMC. Spoliers. Jacks finds himself in an unfamilar place with an old friend, while Elizabeth, Will, and the crew set off to save him. WE and JOC.
1. Unknown territory

Author's note: This is my 1st POTC fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R. Oh yeah if you haven't seen DMC, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS!

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own POTC. If I did I would have my own island in the Caribbean and Johnny Depp... never mind. Enjoy.

Summary: Jack finds himself in Purgatory after the Kraken incident. He finds a lost ally and hopes to escape. Meanwhile, Will won't talk or look at Elizabeth, while she wonders about her choices. Barbossa leads the crew to the ends of the earth to save Captain Jack Sparrow.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

EPOV

Elizabeth stared at the strange liquid in the mug Tia Dalma handed her. _Jack._ She thought. _How…He can't be…dead?_ Will wasn't talking to her. Not even recongnizing her existance might be a better term. _How will I ever explain that kiss to Will, when I don't even understand myself. _Everyone suddenly stood up, not to be left out Elizabeth stood up as well. The loud thud of boots came down the stairs. There stood Barbossa. Another confused look flew across her face. _I saw him die. I saw Jack shoot him. _Elizabeth let out a small groan. _Jack…_

WPOV

Will refused to talk to Elizabeth. He refused even to look at her. Tia Dalma had asked him if they would go to the ends of the earth to free Jack. Aye Will had replied, but Will swore to himself, _The moment I find Jack I will make him explain why he kissed…her. My fiancé. My love. _Thundering steps came from the stairwell. Will stood up and looked into the darkness. _Barbossa._ Will made to draw his sword. "No," Tia Dalma stated. "If you want to sail to tha ends of te earths, you must 'ccept 'im as captin." Will wanted to find Jack, but trusting Barbossa was a different story. "Why should we trust you? The moment we find Jack and bring him back, you'll just kill him," Will exclaimed. Barbossa was about to answer when he was interrupted by Elizabeth. "Will,"she said. But Will continued to stare down Barbossa. "Will, we must trust him. He's are only hope to save Jack." Will nodded and sat down, not looking at Elizabeth the whole time. Gibbs spoke up and asked, "When do we leave?"

JPOV

"Jack." Jack groaned. _I know that voice._ "Jack, wake up. Come on we gotta get out of here." He looked for the source of the voice. _Oh bugger._ Jack thought. "Ello, Caroline," he said to the young woman who was waking up Jack. **SMACK!** _I guessed I deserved that._ "Jack Sparrow. You backstabbin', dirty pirate. I shoulda known better than to trust you." "I was comin right back, luv. I just got sidetracked," the captain answered. She sighed. "We can discuss this later. Come on we gotta get out of here," Caroline told Jack. Jack stood up and noticed for the 1st time that he was lying down in the middle of a square. No one seemed to notice the two of them. He looked around at their surroundings. Everything was grey, everything that is except the people. The people looked as normal as ever. Caroline started walking and Jack slowly followed. "Eh? Caroline?" She stopped and looked intently at Jack. Jack continued, "Where are we luv?" Caroline stepped forward and glanced cautiously around for eavesdroppers. "Jack," she started, "Welcome to Purgatory."

More Author's notes: In case you didn't get it EPOV(Elizabeth's point of view), WPOV(Will's point of view), JPOV(Jack's point of view). I hope you like it. Please R&R.


	2. Lord Beckett's Daughter

Author's notes: Jack learns a few things. Here's chapter 2. Enjoy! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned POTC…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

JPOV

Jack hurriedly followed his old friend through the winding streets of the grey town. _This reminds me of that time in Singapore…_ "Jack, hurry up! You can't stay in the open!" Caroline spat at him from up ahead. "Caroline, what are we runnin' from and where are we going?" Jack yelled at his female companion. "One shut your fat assed mouth up. Second, we're going to that house on the hill. Savvy?" Caroline explained softly to him. Jack looked up. In the side of the mountain, he saw a good sized house that overlooked the town and port. He looked back to his friend, but she was already a good few yards ahead of him. He sighed and followed. _Women. They vex all men._

Caroline closed the door and turned the key. She sighed. "We're safe. For now," Caroline told Jack. He glanced curiously at his one time lover. "Safe from what, luv? Ye still haven't answered me question," he told her. She walked to the window. "Come here." He walked carefully to the window. "You see the docks?" "Aye," Jack answered. "Can you see those creatures?" she asked. He carefully looked at the docks. The sun was setting, darkening the port area, but Jack could make out three sea looking demons. He nodded. "Those are Davy Jones's goons." "So. They be there. But what does have to with we two?" Caroline gave Jack the "are you really that stupid?" look. "They're looking for you Jack. Davy Jones will not stop looking for you until you're serving the _Dutchman_ for eternity." Caroline sighed. "That fate is worse than being sent to burn in hell." Jack looked at Caroline. She still had shoulder length dark hair, that couldn't decided whether it was brown or black. And her eyes. Her eyes were dark blue, leading everyone who looked in them to drown in its depths. "Why? Why save me? Ye said it yourself at the square that I backstabbed ya." "Jack," she turned to face him. "You may have done some things that hurt me, but no one deserves that fate." He chuckled. "So, Miss Beckett decides to help a pirate." Caroline walked away from the window and sat in an armchair facing the fireplace. "Don't call me that. I'm not a Beckett anymore." "Ye got married?" the captain asked in a surprise. "No, don't be stupid. Let's just say I don't belong with my family anymore," she retorted. "Was it something your father-," Jack stopped when he noticed that she flinched at the sound of the word father. "Lord Beckett is no longer my father," She told him. "He's the reason, I'm here in the first place." Captain Jack Sparrow looked at her in shock. _Yes, Beckett was cruel, but he wouldn't go as far as to kill his only child. Would he?_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Yes, I know this chapter is just about Jack. But the next one has Will and Elizabeth in it. Thanks to Amanda and Clayton who annoyed me to finish this chapter today. Also thanks to my reviewer, jedipirate! I hope to update again within the next day or so. Don't forget to R&R!


	3. Prepare for battle

A/N: Thanks to my two new reviewers, crunchycheezit and DayDreamerzzZ. Your comments help me keep writing! Please R&R! I don't think people are reading or liking this story so I really want comments to see if I want to continue. Any comments are welcome except flames. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC or a ship or Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

EPOV

The sea had always calmed her. But now its crashing waves brought nothing but torment. Guilt ran through her veins. The waves brought back memories and feelings of when she saw the _Pearl_ swallowed by the kraken. Jack had been a good friend. He was a liar, a cheat, and deep down just a pirate, but he was a good man. Elizabeth looked up for Will. She wanted to confess what she did to Jack. _He seems to already know what I did._ "Elizabeth." "Miss Swan, if you please," Elizabeth said as she turned. "Well then Miss Swan, you may be a lady, but ya still need to pull yer weight," Barbossa said to the young woman. "Yes Captain," Elizabeth replied. _I guess I can talk to Will later. It's not like I'm not going to see him again. For god's sake, we're on a boat. _The crew and their return-from-the-dead captain had left Tia Dalma's in a good-sized boat the day before. The _Renaissance_ was a fair ship, but not as majestic as the _Pearl_ and Barbossa had been complaining ever since. "I can't believe tha Jack, would let the kraken eat me boat," Barbossa sighed. "Well, Jack did owe Jones for the _Pearl_, so it's really Jack's ship," Elizabeth replied while scrubbing the deck. "It's really a shame tha Jack would pay to buy me a ship wit his soul." Elizabeth shook her head. _Why did Jack pay for Davy Jones to raise the _Black Pearl_? It is just a ship after all. _Elizabeth smiled. She thought of that time she and Jack were stranded on that blasted island. _"The Pearl is much more than a ship. The Pearl is freedom."_ Her smile faded. _So that was why Jack came back. He wanted to save his freedom. He could have done that on any old mangy ship. Maybe the _Pearl _had something special about it. _"Captain Barbossa," Elizabeth said to the death defying pirate. "What is so special about the _Black Pearl_ that Jack would pay his soul to raise it from the depths?" She questioned him. "Well, missy, tha is for the captain to 'no and for ya to never find out," he replied and laughed as he went into his quarters. _Pirates._

Elizabeth sighed and looked to the seas beyond the boat. She scanned and barely registered that there was a dot on the horizon. The young woman did a double take and rubbed her eyes. _Still there._ Elizabeth ran and knocked directly into Will. "Will!" she exclaimed. "Will, there's something on the horizon." She pulled him to the stern. "Look!" Will pulled out an eyeglass. "East India trading company. They must have someone tracking us," Will stated. "They are probably looking for the _Pearl_. They won't know that you and I are on here," Elizabeth told him. "They're gaining on us. Should we tell Barbossa?" Will questioned. "No need to Mr. Turner. I 'ave already seen it," the older captain said right behind Will and Elizabeth. They looked at each other and a silent agreement came between the three. "All hands on deck! Prepare for battle!" Barbossa yelled. Elizabeth looked at Will and he nodded. _Prepare for battle…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thanks again to all my reviewers. I don't know when I'll be able to update because I am at the beach and really don't have time to get on the computer. But I promise to update ASAP! I hoped you enjoyed chapter 3.

Click the 'go' button to review. You know you want to!


	4. Today is a long day

Author notes: The writing gods must be mad at me because I can't for the life of me write Will. He's the hardest character to write. Maybe that's cause I'm not fond of him… Oh well. Questions have also been brought up as in why the East India trading company is after Will and Elizabeth. They're still wanted for helping Jack and unlike Norrington have not received a pardon. Beckett's spy dude man saw Elizabeth get on the Black Pearl and can assume that a certain Will Turner is also on board. But we all saw the movie and know that is not the case. The EITC (east India trading…yah you get it) is looking for the Black Pearl. So… just a few more notes. Thanks for all the great reviews. It really inspired me to keep on writing! So thanks to: orlysluv, saturn567, ThunderBenderPrincess, Arica, Princess of Rivendell, and day's dreamer. Hope you guys enjoyed the first three chapters. Please R&R! If you like the story, tell me. If not, you can tell me how I can improve. I'm open to suggestions or any ideas for the story. Ok. I'm done. Enjoy Chapter 4!

Disclaimer: If I owned POTC, do you think I would be writing this?

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**WPOV**

Will was confused. No, beyond confused is more accurate. He wanted to comfort Elizabeth. Will could see the guilt killing her day by day, but he also wanted her to suffer for all the torment that she had put him through. Will sighed. Feeling this many emotions left his brain hurting. He looked for Elizabeth. Earlier she was gazing across the sea. He walked towards the stern and could see his fiancée scrubbing the decks as she discussed something with Barbossa. _He's probably complaining about the boat again. All he can think about is that damned _Black Pearl. Will listened in.

"…So it's really Jack's ship." He heard Elizabeth say. _Barbossa must be trying to claim the _Pearl _again._

"It's really a shame tha Jack would pay to buy me a ship wit his soul," Barbossa retorted back. Will saw Elizabeth pause. She was thinking about something and saw different emotions crawl across her face from a tiny hint of happiness ending in vague sadness.

"What is so special about the _Black Pearl_ that Jack would pay his soul to raise it from the depths?" Elizabeth finally said to the undead captain. Will saw a flicker of surprise fly across Barbossa's eyes, but it was hidden away before he answered.

"Well, missy, tha is for the captain to 'no and for ya to never find out," the captain replied to the young woman as he went into his quarters. _Barbossa is hiding something. Well he is a pirate…_Will waited for Barbossa to leave before making his move.

But Will never moved. He stood there watching Elizabeth watch the horizon. _I have to talk to her. Come on Will! You've talked to Elizabeth plenty of times. _Will took a deep breath and walked towards his future wife. **BAM! **

"Will!" she exclaimed. "Will, there's something on the horizon." Will let her pull him to the stern of the ship. "Look!" she said again. _Something's got her bothered. Hopefully it's nothing…_Will pulled out an eyeglass. _Damn. East India Trading Company ship. They'll find us for sure._

"East India trading company. They must have someone tracking us," Will stated. "They are probably looking for the _Pearl_. They won't know that you and I are on here," Elizabeth told him. _She's right. We are on the _Renaissance _not the _Black Pearl "They're gaining on us. Should we tell Barbossa?" Will questioned. "No need to Mr. Turner. I 'ave already seen it," the older captain said right behind Will and Elizabeth. _Curse him. I hate it when he sneaks up behind me._ Will looked into Barbossa's face and could see that there was no other choice than to go into battle.

"All hands on deck! Prepare for battle!" the captain yelled. Will nodded to Elizabeth. _Nothing like a battle to get you feeling better. _"Elizabeth, do you have a sword and a pistol?" he asked the pirate-looking woman. "Yes, but why? Wouldn't it be better if we hid until we know for sure that they are with The East India Trading Company?" Will sighed. "If we fight we can get the battle over with quicker and if anyone recognizes us, we'll send them to the depths." Elizabeth looked as if she was going to argue. _Please don't argue. Please don't argue. Please don't argue. _Finally Elizabeth nodded. "Good. Now go get to the cannons," Will told her. She ran down the stairs into the depths of the boat.

Most of the crew was on deck now. "Fellers, we're goin to 'ave some fun. See that there boat. We're goin to take it and all its supplies," Barbossa told them. Gibbs looked like he was going to argue, but thought better of it. The crew nodded. "Alright then! Get movin!" the captain yelled.

Will walked up to the brought back to life captain. "What is the point of attacking another ship? We don't have enough crew members to take over a whole boat! And." Barbossa cut him off. "Mr. Turner, if we succeed to take this here boat. We can skip goin to a port to get supplies and can get to precious Jack Sparrow faster. Agree?" "Aye," bootstrap's son said. "Good. Now get yourself to a cannon," Barbossa told him. Will nodded and left. _This is going to be a long day…_

More Author Notes:

Hope you enjoyed chapter 4. I'm back from the beach so I will be able to update more often. Please R&R! OH! By the way next chapter will be Jack and Caroline and their adventures in Purgatory!


	5. Running through the window

Author notes: Thanks for all the reviews. Thanks go to Arica, Princess of Rivendell, day's dreamer, bronze wolf, Hughfan, and Armoredsoul. (Armoredsoul: I was just using the word 'undead' to point out that he was alive. Thanks for the tip. I'll try not to use it anymore.) This chapter has longer dialogue than the others, but I had to get a lot across. And sorry I haven't updated. I have had a serious case of writer's block. Ugg… I hate those. Anyways please continue to R&R!

Disclaimer: If you need to read this part, go see the other chapters. But Caroline is mine!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Italics indicate Jack's thoughts!_

Jack woke up with a start. He was panting and covered in sweat. And he was on the floor. _Oh I had the weirdest dreams. Like I was reliving me life. _The captain looked around. He was still in the little house in the mountain side. Caroline had offered the bed, but Jack figured he had dosed off before he could get to it. _Where is that girl anyways?_ Jack looked around. Caroline was sitting at the window sill watching out.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked him quietly. Jack looked at his friend. Her profile was striking. She didn't look any older than the last time he saw her, yet she seemed wiser, older, and possibly more regal? _Nah. _"I see tha' ya didn't get any sleep," Jack answered. "When you've been here long enough, sleep is no longer a top priority." She continued to look out the window. "Are you hungry? There's food and rum on the table." The traditional Jack smirk appeared. _Why haven't I died sooner? _ "You 'ave the food. I'll 'ave the rum," Jack smiled as he sat down. A slight chuckle escaped from Caroline. Jack's smile grew bigger when he saw a pint sized rum bottle. "Drink up me harties, yo ho…" Jack mumbled. "Did you say something, Jack?" Caroline said as she looked over. "No, no. Nothin'" he replied. He took a giant swig of his favorite substance. Jack paused. _This rum tastes funny. _He violently spat it out and told Caroline, "There's somethin' wrong with this rum. It tastes funny." His companion ignored him. _Might as well eat tha food. _There was a loaf of bread and some jellies on the table. He tore a piece off and stuffed it in his mouth. Only a few seconds later he spat it out. "How can you eat this stuff? This is torture!"

Caroline stood up and got closer to Jack. "There's a few things you need to know about Purgatory, Jack," she spoke with an acid tone, but with a hint of pain and remorse. "Food turns to ash, drink into blood, pleasure into pain." She paused the pain evident in her eyes now. "And your sins," she continued, "are your nightmares." Jack looked at his young friend. She had seen the world and its cruelties burnt her. _She's all grown up. I've lost my naïve counterpart to the cruelties of the world and the afterlife. _"What exactly is Purgatory anyways, luv?" Jack asked her. Caroline looked off into space for a second before answering him. "Purgatory is that world that exists between heaven and hell, where one had as many sins as good deeds.It's an existence where you can do anything you want, until final judgment where you're put into the golden gates or fiery pits." Jack's face scrunched up into a thoughtful look. "Anything you want?" he inquired. "To an extent, my captain," she answered as she sat in a chair across from him. "So, I could elude this place that confines me, get me revenge on a certain Davy Jones, get back the _Black Pearl_, and sail happily ever after into the horizon?" Jack questioned. "Yes, if you can escape, find Davy Jones, and somehow find the _Pearl_. Yep very probable," she said sarcastically. "Alright, alright. Is there a way to escape?" he asked her seriously.

Caroline realized that Jack was being honestly serious and was hesitant to answer. "There are five ways to escape," she began. "And only one of them leads back to the living world." The captain of the _Black Pearl _gave Beckett's daughter a look of eagerness. "In the dock, there are three ships. A white one with gold sails, a black one with purple sails, and the sister of the _Flying Dutchman_, _Calypso's Vengeance_. In Purgatory, if you do not like your judgment, you can to an extent, judge yourself. The white ship goes to Heaven, the black ship to Hell, and _Calypso's Vengeance_ to the sea monster himself, Davy Jones." Caroline sighed and held her head. It had been a long time since she had seen Jack Sparrow, but he had not lost his enormous sense of curiosity. "You can also 'die' in Purgatory. Purgatory's like the living world, in a sense that you have eat, drink, and not get shot to survive," Caroline said with a hint of humor in her voice at the last statement. The captain of the _Black Pearl _looked at Beckett's daughter with eagerness. "And to get back to the living world," she said with a melancholy tone. "Someone who cares about you must sail past the World's End, find you, and then take you back." Jack looked at Caroline with a crestfallen expression. "So there's no way of goin' back?" he asked her with his last shreds of hope. "Jack, even if your friends could come, it would be a difficult journey let alone dangerous. They probably wouldn't even make it to the gates." Jack nodded and Caroline came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Most people don't even know if their loved ones make it to Purgatory, so no one journeys here anymore," she told him. The downhearted pirate took a swig of the rum, only remembering Caroline's words as he felt the vile substance slide down his throat.

"So, Jack," Caroline said trying to get his mind off of the cause of his crestfallen mood. She had never seen him give up hope and this nothing to help the situation. "How did you end up here? I saw your name in the Davy Jones Books…" A knock interrupted her sentence. "Are ya expectin' anyone, luv?" he whispered. "No," she quietly answered. "No one has bothered me in a long time…" **KNOCK! KNOCK! **The knocks came louder this time. "Open up in there!" the things yelled behind the door. "Jack…" Caroline called urgently. "I think it's time to go," Jack answered her. Jack looked around. _One way in, one way out. Great. _"Jack, there's only one way out of here," she cried to him. The knocks kept coming and they were pressed against the window. The famous Jack smirked appeared. "Oh No! You are not smashing my window!" she yelled at him. He picked up the wooden chair he was sitting in a few moments ago and smashed it into the small window. Caroline let out a small shriek. "Will you stop yellin'!" Jack told her. "Sorry." He looked down. The drop was only a little bit and they could easily make it without hurting themselves. "Are we jumping this?" she asked him with fear. "Aye." "What?-Ahh!" Caroline never had a chance to finish because Jack had grabbed her and jumped out the window. Somehow the jump made them both come to the senses and Caroline grabbed Jack to run. They hurried through the grey town, no one noticing them and the things still chasing them. "Here. This way," she told him. They turned down an alley, where it stopped at a dead end. "I thought ya knew were ya were goin'" Jack asked her. "I've been here ten years and I still get lost," she admitted to the captain. The things that were chasing them walked up. "Well, well. We finally got you Jack Sparrow."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thanks to Clayton and Amanda and their pumpkin cookies. This chapter shows both Caroline's and Jack's feelings, but Jack's thoughts. Anyways, chapter six will be up sometime this week. Probably Saturday or Sunday. **Please R&R!** I want to know what you think! I don't want to threaten posting chapters, but I want more reviews to know people like my story! BTW: Wish Harry Potter a happy birthday!


	6. Heart

Author notes: Well I didn't updated like I said I would but you can't blame me! I've been watching LOTR and have become in a LOTR writing mood. Or you can blame me. Either one. I don't care. So here's chapter six of our pirate friends' adventures. Today, we will continue the story with Jack and Caroline. Thanks to day's dreamer, bronze wolf, and Vein Creature.

Disclaimer: One day, just one day, I'll take over Disney and it will all be mine!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well, well. We finally got you Jack Sparrow," the thing said as it stepped up. It walked into the dim light and Jack and Caroline could finally see that this 'thing' was one of Davy Jones's goons. He was a bluish grey with a fish mouth and what appeared to be a shrimp's head. He was tall, but just a little more than half head taller than Jack. His hands were crab claws, the pinchers clapping. Caroline recognized him immediately as the first mate of the _Flying Dutchman_. The sea goon smiled as he said, "We've come to collect, Sparrow." "But Jack's debt has been paid! It's been changed in the book-" Caroline was interrupted as the first mate slapped her cheek. "We don' need no words from a lass who know nothing." Caroline shut her gaping mouth and put her hand on her cheek. It burned with a hot intensity and she wondered if it was red. "What do ya want?" Jack asked the sea creatures. He looked behind the main goon, and there was 3 more sea creatures blocking the entrance of the alley. There was no way to escape. Not without a miracle anyways. "Jones thought you were bluffin' when you said you had the heart, but we opened that there chest and it were empty." The creature kept staring the two down. Caroline was now cowering behind Jack, her bravery swept away with the slap. Jack was trying to act as if it was any old pirate and not someone who would slit his throat any second. "Where is tha' heart, Sparrow? Tell us and I might make yer time on the _Dutchman_ easier," the first mate sea creature threatened. "Heart?" Caroline asked finally having enough courage to ask. "Jack, you have the heart of Davy Jones?" "Maybe…" Jack slowly answered. Suddenly, Jones's first mate looked towards the guards. A frown appeared on his face and gave Jack a piercing look. "Hmmm…Seems tha Jones want us back on the ship." The sea goon started walking away. "Don' think that this mean tha yer off the hook. We'll be back. Yer days here are numbered, Sparrow, remember tha." He walked out of the alley and three goons following. Caroline and Jack let out a sigh of relief.

"Tha was close," Jack said, the first to recover his tongue. "Too close," Caroline agreed. She gingerly started walking towards the ends of the alley and peeked around a corner. Jack meanwhile was contemplating on whether telling Caroline the truth about the heart of Davy Jones. "They're gone," she told the _Black Pearl_'s captain. "Let's go before they return," she finished. Jack walked up to her corner and looked around. No strange monsters to the left and no sea creatures to the right. Beckett's daughter grabbed Jack's hand and started running towards the center of town. "Where we goin'?" he asked her. Caroline turned her head and stated, "Cerebral Hall." They flew around another corner and ended up in front of a brick, 4 story hall with white pillars. This hall looked like it belonged in a Britain university and not in the center of an underworld realm. Caroline pulled on Jack's arm, he not realizing that he had stopped. "Hurry up," she scolded him. She pushed open a pair of wooden doors and inside was a huge open room lined as far as the eye could see. In the middle of all the books were rows and rows of silver bowls of silver stuff on tables and stand up mirrors taller than Jack. Jack had never seen so many books in his life and found himself unsurprised that Caroline came here often. 'She was the scholarly type' he thought.

She pulled him to a table in the back which had one bowl and one mirror near it. And on this table there were several volumes of thick books. "Just where I left them," Caroline said out loud. She sat down and started looking through one of the volumes. Jack read the title, _Davy Jones's Records_. "Are these the books you said you saw my name in earlier," Jack asked her. "Yes," she replied. "But it might take me a while to find your name again. When I found it the first time, I wasn't even looking for your name." Jack shrugged. He peered at Caroline her formerly tied up hair, loose around her face. The dark room made her hair seem blacker than night, while it made her eyes seem like pools of ink. The captain kept his eyes moving and something caught his interest. Around Caroline's neck was a string of black pearls that seemed to glow unearthly while she wore it. "I see yer still wearing the necklace I gave ye," he said to her with a smirk. An easy smile appeared on the lady's face. "Of course. I've never taken it off," Caroline told him. Jack's smirk became a real smile. "Good," he replied remembering the night he gave it to her on the _Black Pearl_. It had been a long time ago, when they were both young and in love and too oblivious to the dangers of a piracy and parents.

"Found it," she said. Jack Sparrow walked behind her to read over her shoulder. "Number 182," she started. "Name: Jack Sparrow. Want: Captain of _Black Pearl_. Debt: Paid. See, I knew it. Your debt was paid. You don't have to have the heart. You're free to do as you please." "Tha's not the point, luv. I took somethin' close ta Jones, and he's set out for revenge." He looked at Caroline. He could tell that she already knew this, but didn't want it to be true. "Look, luv. We just gotta 'ave a plan." Caroline thought for awhile and then said, "Well, do you have the heart of Davy Jones?" "I did, but I… I don' 'now what happened to it," Jack replied. "Hmm…Well I don't know. How about you think about for awhile? And I'll keep looking for clues in these books?" Caroline told him.

Jack sat back down in his chair and absentmindedly started stroking his beard. Something silvery caught his eye. "What's this?" he asked his friend as he walked over to the bowl with the silvery liquid gas. "It's called a pensieve. It shows your memories from a third person view. Or it can it can show you how a person feels about you," she told him. "So, if I ask it how you feel about me, it will say your madly in love," he smirked. A secret smile appeared on her face. "And these," she continued as if ignoring his comment. "These are Moment Mirrors. You tell it any person or object and it tells you what they're doing at this very moment in time," she told him as she pointed to the mirrors. Jack slowly walked to the mirror. He had a thoughtful look on his face and it lit up when he had an idea. He turned to his friend. "Ye said it can show ye objects right?" "Yes," she replied. He turned back around to the mirror. "I wanna see the Heart of Davy Jones!" Jack shouted to the mirror. "Jack!" Caroline shouted to him. "What are you doing?" All of the sudden, the mirror started swirling colors of blue, green, and yellow. She walked up gingerly beside Jack, watching the mirror in astonishment. Then it changed to a familiar room in Port Royal.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

East India Trading Company Headquarters

Norrington stood in the doorway just released by two guards. Lord Beckett was reading what looked like letters of marquee. Norrington told him, "I took the liberty of filling in my name." The head of the East India Trading Company beckoned him forward with two fingers. "If you intend to claim these, then you must have something to trade. Do you have the Compass?" Norrington shakes his head. "Better," he answered as his drops a bag on Beckett's desk. A light thud-thud is heard from the sack. The former Commodore continued, "The heart of Davy Jones."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: I promise with extra whipped cream on top that I'll update at least twice more this week. School starts next week and I have no idea when updates will come. But stay with me! Things will get more exciting. Oh yeah! The pensieve belongs JK Rowling not me. I had a HP moment.

You've read this far! Don't you want to Review!


	7. MUST READ! aN1

I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time and now your probably thinking 'Now she's wasting my time with author note chapters?!?!?!' yeah. I'd be pretty upset too. Anyways the point of this note is that **the story is on permanent hiatus** until well idk. All I do know is that I will try with all my might to finsh this story because I like where it was taking me and I want to finish it. You can complain if you want. I probably deserve it. Thanks to the great people of fanfiction.

Fate's Curiosity


End file.
